


memor vivet

by kumjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumjongin/pseuds/kumjongin
Summary: For Jongin's birthday, all he wants is to lose his virginity.





	

Jongin flopped backward onto his bed, a loud sigh escaping him. He could feel Sehun's questioning glance from where he sat in Jongin's desk chair, flipping through his notes. They had a test coming up within the next few days in their chemistry class, and they'd been trying to cram in the material for the past few hours. “I hate this,” he groaned softly, still just laying back on his bed.

Sehun snorted softly. “That's because you're bad at it,” he mused with an easy shrug, still flipping through his notebook.

He scowled, “You aren't much better.”

“I'm also not the one complaining,” he countered, a faint smirk on his lips.

He couldn't exactly argue with that, so he simply sighed again. Reaching for his phone, he scrolled through Chanyeol's barrage of messages related to the test and a few other bizarre thoughts that popped into his head. He shook his head, not bothering to reply to him before he plopped the phone back down onto the bed.

“Your birthday's coming up, yeah?” Sehun asked after a few more minutes of silence.

It was the beginning of the second semester, and his 18th birthday was coming up in the next weekend. “Yeah, I'm about to be an adult,” he snorted. Chanyeol was the one who was actually going to throw his party since he'd convinced his parents to go away for the weekend.

“An adult that can't even pass chem,” Sehun shook his head, mock-disappointed.

“Fuck off,” he laughed. “But...uh, there's something I want.”

Sehun's gaze lifted from his notebook, eyebrows raised slightly. “I didn't plan on getting you anything, but sure,” he said, though there was a faint trace of amusement in his voice.

There was another long moment of silence, and Jongin cleared his throat. He didn't know exactly how to approach the subject that had been weighing on his mind for a little while now. “Don't laugh,” he warned.

“Well, now I'm intrigued. Okay, I won't laugh...too much.”

“I kind of want to lose my virginity,” he finally admitted, though he said it quickly and quietly, almost hoping that Sehun wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, he was never that lucky.

Sehun snorted, attempting to hold in a laugh. “That's...um, an interesting birthday wish. Why are you telling me this? Won't you have plenty of chances at your party?”

It wasn't as though Jongin hadn't had the opportunity throughout school to be able to have sex. He'd had boyfriends and had occasionally made out with people at a few parties, but he'd never actually been able to get himself to go all the way with anyone. Sehun had lost his a couple of years ago to an older boy named Luhan he’d met over summer vacation. Generally Jongin wasn't that shy of a person, he was quiet and a bit self-reflective, but he didn't shy away from people.

That didn't stop his nerves from coming into play when it came to sex, however. “I was kind of thinking...um, of someone I know a little better?” he said, finally sitting up on the bed, gaze falling onto his friend.

Another moment of quiet passed between them before Sehun spoke. “Are you asking me to fuck you?” he finally questioned, seeming to be in a bit of disbelief.

The words caused an embarrassed sort of smile to cross his lips before he shrugged a shoulder. “I don't know. I might be? I mean...who would be better? I've known you forever, I trust you.”

Sehun blinked a couple of times before he licked his lips. “But Jongin...we aren't dating. Why didn't you ever sleep with Kyungsoo or Junmyeon?”

The names of his two ex-boyfriends caused him to shrug a shoulder. “With Kyungsoo...it just never happened. He was always busy and we hardly even kissed, so it wasn't that likely. Junmyeon felt too guilty about me being younger than him, so he wouldn't touch me,” he explained. Sehun had known both of those things, Jongin tended to tell him everything.

“So...me? Not Chanyeol? Or...uh,” he trailed, pen tapping on the notebook.

“If you don't want to, I get it,” Jongin quickly added, not wanting Sehun to feel suddenly pressured.

“It's not that. I'm just...uh, surprised?” he said.

Though just before he was about to speak again, Jongin mother called out from somewhere in the house, asking him to come and help her with the groceries. And the moment was broken.

-

On Saturday, Jongin was coerced into a birthday dinner out with his entire family before the party. They'd only had two conditions for him being able to stay out late on his birthday: that he had to sit through dinner with them all and that he couldn't come home drunk. The latter of which was an ever-present rule for whenever he went out.

So Jongin smiled his way through dinner at his parent's favorite restaurant, eating his spaghetti and listening to the tired stories of his grandfather. Though he'd heard them all before, he still enjoyed the way that he always seemed to tell them with such excitement, as though they'd just happened and he couldn't wait to tell someone. He got to open his gifts at the table – which all happened to be gift cards. No one seemed to know exactly what to get him, so they all just handed him an array of cards to which he laughed and thanked them for.

After quickly changing at home, he was allowed to take his dad's car out for the night and drove to Chanyeol's. There were plenty of people already there by the time he entered the house, and he was greeted with birthday wishes and a few claps on the back. He didn't know almost any of the people, but Chanyeol knew everyone, so he simply accepted their wishes with a nod.

He found his friend in the kitchen, yelling at Baekhyun to put down a vase of his mom's. Jongin laughed, and went over to slap Chanyeol on he back. “Things seem crazy as ever,” he joked, looking toward Baekhyun, who rolled his eyes before setting the vase back down.

Chanyeol shook his head. “This kid,” he gestured, “he's like a bulldozer. I can't just have him blowing the cover by breaking shit. Happy Birthday, though, dude.”

Jongin shook his head, but thanked him and went over to grab a drink. It was almost two beers later that Sehun arrived, not seeming bothered by anything and simply throwing Jongin a quick smile. They didn't discuss their earlier conversation, and Jongin thought it was probably better left that way.

Nearing the end of the night, Jongin was a little buzzed (he'd made sure to take a long break in drinking so he didn't get completely wasted), and other students were all in various states of disarray. Some were making out in dark corners, others were dancing foolishly, though many had already gone home to sleep it off. He'd been inundated with countless birthday greetings and had talked to more people than he usually ever would at school.

“I should probably go,” Jongin grumbled to no one in particular. Chanyeol was a few feet away, still bickering with Baekhyun over something else. He'd lost track over what.

“Already?” came Sehun's voice next to him, “It's still early, birthday boy.”

A smile crossed Jongin's face. “Yeah, but I think this party's pretty much over at this point. Staying much longer would seem desperate.”

Sehun laughed. “True. Come with me,” he suddenly said, grabbing Jongin's arm to pull him away from the living room. He seemed to be heading into the hallway.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Didn't you want your birthday present?” Sehun asked, turning to glance at him curiously.

His jaw dropped slightly in his surprise, a slight sense of embarrassment coming over him. “Are you talking about...”

A slight smile came to Sehun's lips. “Only if you still want to.”

They made it to an empty room, and Jongin's palms felt sweaty. It wasn't that he didn't want it, he definitely did. And it wasn't that he didn't want it to be Sehun, he both trusted him and had fantasized about his friend countless times. But he was a little nervous about the situation. He didn't want to be bad for him, and he didn't want things to change somehow.

Sehun, however, seemed to hold no such reservations. As soon as the door was closed, he wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist, pulling him in until their chests were flush against each other. “Are you sure?” he asked, so close that their breath was entwined.

Jongin's fingers twitched, going to rest on Sehun's hips. “I'm sure,” he agreed. And he closed the distance, their mouths meeting softly in the dark room. It was a gentle kiss, a little hesitant at first. But when neither of them pulled away and instead kept drawing each other into soft kisses, Jongin took the initiative to let his tongue swipe against Sehun's lip. The kiss made tingles run down his spine, and he could already feel a quiet heat building in his stomach.

Parting his lips, Sehun allowed Jongin entrance into his mouth. Their tongues met and scraped against each other, and Sehun began to lead Jongin back toward the bed slowly, their mouths never disconnecting. When they hit the bed, they pulled away and they moved to lay down. They made out for long minutes, tongues scraping over lips and teeth as both of their breathing got a little heavier.

It wasn't long before hands reached for clothing, and it was only a few more minutes before they were both stripped naked, clothes in a pile on the floor. They'd seen each other naked plenty of times before, with them having P.E. together they tended to see everything when they all walked around after a shower, but it was different when it was just the two of them.

Sehun guided Jongin to lay back on the bed, and he did so obligingly. When Sehun reached into his pants pocket on the floor, he frowned until the condom became apparent. He swallowed thickly, and waited for Sehun to join him on the bed.

When he did, Sehun's hands moved to his knees, parting his legs and settling between them. “You're sure about this?” he asked again, lifting a hand to tap his fingers against Jongin's lip.

His lips twitched in a smile, and he nodded once. Catching Sehun's meaning, he allowed the other to slip his fingers into his mouth, and he sucked on them softly, tongue brushing against the digits to thoroughly coat them in his own saliva.

Sehun let out a quiet sound in the back of his throat before he pulled his hand away, immediately going down between his legs. His other hand reached to grope at his ass, his slicked fingers coming to join before rubbing lightly over his entrance.

Jongin gasped quietly, his nerves tingling with the sensation. It wouldn't be the first time he'd been penetrated, his own fingers had frequently explored inside of him, but it was different when someone else was doing it. It started slowly, with Sehun just barely pushing a single digit inside, still almost wary of hurting him. But on seeing no resistance on his face, he pushed all the way in.

It didn't take long until Jongin was asking Sehun for more, and he obliged easily with pushing in a second finger. This time he moaned softly, the light stretch satisfying though slightly strange feeling. Sehun thrusted his fingers in and out of him, curling them around and parting them to make him more ready for what was to come.

After long minutes – and another finger – Jongin insisted that he was ready. Although Sehun had frowned just slightly, he reached for the condom and rolled it on with a soft little sigh. He realized silently that he was really going to commit to having sex with Sehun, but there wasn't any part of him that regretted his decision.

Sehun settled himself between Jongin's legs, and he spit into his hand before spreading it over his cock. He glanced to Jongin's face, and leaned in for another soft kiss. Guiding his length to Jongin's entrance, he slowly pushed just the tip inside. “Is it okay?” he asked, breath fanning over Jongin's collarbones as he pressed kisses to his neck.

“Just fuck me,” Jongin gasped quietly, arms winding around Sehun's neck.

Obliging, he slowly began to push inside of him. The feeling of being split open on Sehun's cock was foreign, and although it was an odd sensation, it wasn't entirely unpleasant. There were moments of stillness when Sehun was fully seated inside of him, Jongin taking long breaths to get used to it.

But with a nod, Sehun began to move slowly. He drew back until the head of his cock was brushing Jongin's entrance again before thrusting back inside of him. The sensation drew a long, shuddery moan from Jongin's lips. Over and over, Sehun kept drawing back the same way, and each time it filled Jongin with tingles of pleasure. His legs moved to hook around Sehun's hips, anchoring himself so that he could feel the other more intensely. 

Sehun let out a deep groan at the change, and he moved as well so that his hands rested on the side of Jongin’s head. His lips brushed against Jongin's own as he suddenly snapped his hips inside, causing a needy moan to slip from Jongin. He could feel the slight smirk on Sehun's lips. 

They rocked together for what felt like countless moments, the heat building between them and deep groans filling the room. Sehun pulled him into feverish kisses, hips beginning to thrust frantically. Jongin's hips rolled to meet his movements, increasingly desperate. His hand snaked between their bodies to wrap around his aching cock, leaking with precome. 

It wasn't but a few thrusts later that he was arching off the bed, fingers digging into Sehun’s back and feverishly stroking himself. Sehun came with a sharp moan of Jongin's name, pressed fully inside and just grinding against his ass to milk his release. 

The moments after were filled with their shaky breaths, and Jongin was the first to start disentangling. His legs unhooked from his friend, and he let out a shuddering sigh. Sehun pressed a kiss to his cheek before lifting up, carefully pulling out of him. “Was it okay?” he asked as he looked for tissues. 

Jongin nodded. “That was so good,” he admitted, unable to have much shame about the admission as he lay there. 

Sehun flashed a mischievous hint of a smile. “I know I am,” he joked, handing off some tissues he'd discovered in a drawer. 

“Fuck off,” Jongin groaned, swiping at the mess on his fingers and stomach. 

“I'd be happy to fuck you again anytime,” Sehun said. He leaned in and captured Jongin in another soft kiss. “Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kai! Haha so this was written between like 2-5am mainly so pls excuse mistakes and messy writing.
> 
> [LJ](http://kumjongin.livejournal.com/) | [AFF](http://http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/299505) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/kumjongin) | [Tumblr](http://kumjongin.tumblr.com)


End file.
